A nightmare to remember
by princess-serine
Summary: What happens if the rangers are transported to a nightmare realm where there nightmares become reality.Find out here.S&S pairings.this is my first fan fic so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**A NIGHTMARE TO REMEMBER**

_**Chapter 1---The tears I cry **_

**Cadet Sydney Drew,SPD Pink ranger,is running through the SPD camand base,tears forming in her eyes and Cadet Sky Tate,SPD Blue ranger is hot on her tail...**

"Sydney,Sydney,will you just let me explain..."

"Sky, i already know what you meant so don't even try to change what you said because..."

"Sydney i didn't mean it to come out like that i just..."

"Oh so now you don't mean that,what was it you said to Bridge...thats it 'I don't think we should ask her to accompany us on this mission,she's just a girly girl and she's not as strong as us.'...Yeah thats what you said..."

"No sydney let me explain please...Sydney,Sydney don't walk away from me..."

"You don't own me Sky Tate...stop following me...just leave me alone"

Sydney reaches her quarters and slams the door in Sky's face.She then runs to her bed and cry's her eyes out,all the pain she feels inside spills out into one emotional breakdown.

Sky stands outside Sydney's door and just listens to the girl he is secretly in love with cry her heart out because of him.A single tear falls from Sky's eye but is quickly wiped away.

Just as Sky turned to walk away the SPD alarm goes of and he rushes to the command room.Suddenly he remembers Sydney and runs back to her room...

"Sydney,Sydney come on weve got to go,I know your mad at me but open the door it's an emergency..."Theres no reply from inside the room and Sky starts to worry...

"Sydney,Syd answer me are you okay?Sydney,Sydney im going to knock down the door if you dont come out on the count of 3"

Still no answer.

"1...2...3,Sydney im coming in."Sky began to kick the door when suddenly it opened and he fell straight through.

"Sydney why didn't you answer me i was wo...I was going to knock down the door"Sky stood up and straightened his uniform.

"I'm sorry Sky,for everything especially my behaviour earlier,I don't want you to be angry at me."Sydney looked into Sky's eyes and Sky could see tears forming in hers.

"Syd..."Suddenly their morphers began to bleep and Bridge's voice was heard.

"Sky,Sydney get over here now we need you."

"Roger that Bridge"..."Come on Syd duty calls" Sky unconsiously grabbed Sydneys hand and they began to run towards the city plaza where the other rangers were.


	2. what were made of

_**Chapter 2---what were made of.**_

**Sky and Sydney arrive at the scene of the monster attack just in time to see Z Jack and Bridge thrown into a near by car where they were knocked out cold.**

Sydney stiffled a scream at this but quicky regained her composure and focused on the battle at hand.

"Hey tall dark and creepy,you picked the wrong day to mess with my friends"

"Oooooo im so scared,is the pretty pink ranger going to attack me with her hair brush,hahahahahaha"the monster started laughing hysterically.

Sydney's eyes began to fill with tears,but she quickly wiped them away however it wasnt fast enough as Sky noticed,as he was standing next to her and watching her closely.

"Syd,don't let him get to you,he feeds on emotion."

"I'll show him what I'm made of I'll show you all..."Syd charged at the monster her face aflame.She side kicked the monster then followed through with numerous punches and kicks.It looked as though she was going to destroy him until he grabbed her by the hair and forcefully threw her to the ground.

"SYD!...SPD EMERGENCY!" Sky morphed and ran towards the monster who now had Sydney held out at arms length and was digging his claws into her neck.Blood was slowly trickling over her uniform and onto the floor beneath her suspended body.Tears began to fall and her breath became shorter.

Sky fly kicked the monster in the head and it dropped Sydney with a noticeable "crack" as her morpher shattered underneath her.

Sydney was dropping in and out of conciousness.She was badly bruised and was bleeding from open wounds including the one on her neck.

Bridge,Jack and Z awoke at that moment to witness Sky get thrown backwards and land on the floor next to Sydneys now unconcious body.

"Oh god Sydney..."Z's voice quivered as they ran towards the fallen blue and pink rangers,and they noticed the pool of blood now surrounding Sydney.

"What did you do?"Bridge yelled at the monster just as an evil laugh was heard and a bright white light surrounded the rangers and they were transported to another realm.


	3. an everlasting nightmare

_**Chapter 3---An everlasting nightmare**_

**The rangers awoke in the middle of a forest wearing clothes that they didn't recognise and all visable wounds were gone...**

"(groan)Guys is everyone ok?"Jack asked as he looked over at the others

"yea I'm ok,how about you Bridge?"

"I'm fine Z but where's Sky and Syd?"

"were over here!"Sky yelled to the others as he helped Sydney up the bank.

"Syd are you ok?"

"I'm fine Z I just tripped thats all...nice clothes"

"what?...oh wait these arent mine,were all in different clothes."

It was true Sky was wearing a pair of blue and white ankle boots,tight blue jeans and a white short sleeved button shirt.

Bridge was wearing black leather pants,green ankle boots and a green vest top with a black leather jacket.

Jack was sporting red and black jeans red ankle boots,and a red polo shirt.

Z was dressed in a long sleeved yellow V neck top,white and yellow stripped jeans and white trainers.Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and ribbons decorated it.

Sydney's oufit consisted of a tight pink tube top that showed her stomach,a light pink shrug,tight white jeans and pink knee high,stileto boots, her hair was straightened and fell across her face and on to her shoulders and she had in it a pink rose decoration.

They all looked at eachother,confusion streaked across their faces.Bridge was the first to break the silence...

"o..k..!2 questions come to mind,1) where are we and 2)..."

"Where did we get these amazing clothes..."of course Syd would come up with this question.

"This might shock you guys but I actually agree with Syd we do look great."

"Thanks Z"

"Yea we do look amazing but we need to figure out where we are so we can get back home"interrupted Sky

"THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME RANGERS,I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HERE IN THE NIGHTMARE REALM HAHAHAHAHA..."


	4. a night in hell

_**Chapter 4---A night in hell**_

_**Suddenly the sky became black and rain started to fall,lightning streaked the sky and 5 dark figures started to move forward towards the rangers...**_

"guys look!"Z pointed at the figures and they began to run towards the rangers.

"RUN"Jack yelled to the others and they ran through the trees,jumping over the roots and ditches,but the figures just kept coming.Suddenly Sydneys foot got caught in some branches and she tripped.

"ARRRGGHH"

Sky turned around and saw the figures about 4 foot away from Sydney.

"SYDNEY!"he ran back to Sydney and lifted her up by her waist,as they began to run back towards the others,one of the figures grabbed Syd's hair but Sky kicked him.He lifted her up bridal style and ran down the hill.He slipped on the wet grass,as it was pouring with rain,and he and Sydney went rolling down the hill and straight into the lake below.

Sydney and Sky both broke the surface and swam to the shore.They climbed out of the lake coughing and shivering.

"th-thanks f-for c-coming back for m-me S-Sky"

"N-no probs S-syd."Sky smiled at Syd but noticed her looking frantically around.

"W-whats wrong?"

"W-where a-are the o-others.?"

Syd and Sky looked at eachother then got to their feet and looked around.They heard rustling in the bushes near by and they instantly got into a fighting position.

Sky moved slightly infront of Syd.

Suddenly Jack,Z and Bridge came flying out of the bush flattening Sky and Syd.

"guys were so glad your ok"

"likewise Syd,did you two decide to take a bath in the lake,with your clothes on?"

"Not funny Bridge."said Sky from underneath Jack and Z

The 5 teens got up and straightened themselves up.

"Guys we need to sleep but we have no idea whats out their"said Z pointing around their surroundings.

"I agree I think we should take it in turns standing watch."

"Good idea Jack I'll go first."

"Syd I don't think..."

"Look I know you all think I'm just the SPD princess but I'm just as strong as any of you."tears were now streaking down her face and she couldn't handle it anymore.She turned on her heels and ran down the beach away from the.

"SYD WAIT"Sky chased after her praying she didn't run into the figures or anything else on this island.


	5. lost and found

_**Chapter 5-Lost and found**_

**Sky followed the path that Syd took until he saw her sitting on a rock with her head in her hands.**

"Syd?"

"Leave me alone Sky"

Sky knelt infront of Sydney and pulled her hands away from her face,then her looked her into her eyes and saw the tears.

"Syd I'm sure jack didn't mean it..."

"I'm sorry Sky..."

"Syd what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm a failure,I'm not fit to be a ranger,I'm just a..a..a..."Syd started to cry and Sky pulled her into a close embrace.

"Syd you are not a failure,you are one of the sweetest kindest people i've met and as for you not being fit to be a ranger,you and I both know that thats a load of bull."

"Thanks Sky thats really sweet"

Sky felt something tap him on the shoulder,he turned his head and came face to face with a deformed,scaley green gremlin.

"AARRGGHH what is that thing?"

"I don't know Syd but I say we back away slowly"

Sky and Syd got to their feet and began to back away.3 more gremlins came from eather side of them and 2 more came from the back.They were surrounded.

"Now what do we do Sky?"

"We do what weve been trained to do,we fight."

"OK lets do it."

Sydney and Sky stood back to back in their unique fighting positions.Soon both rangers and the gremlins were in a hand to hand battle however the gremlins seemed to be winning.

Suddenly...

"HEY LEAVE THEM ALONE SCALE FACES"yelled Jack

"YEA CAUSE YOUR TOAST...BURNED TOAST"yelled Bridge just as Z ran towards the gremlins with a stick that was on fire.Z went to work setting alight the gremlins while Sky protected him and Syd from the flames with his force field.

10 minutes later when the fire was out and all the gremlins were gone,the rangers finally regrouped.

"Sky Syd are you two ok?"

"Yea just a few cuts and bruises..."

"Syd..."

"Yea Bridge?"

"erm before we got zapped,you well you had your throat slit by that monster but theres no mark on your neck now."

"your right Bridge we all saw the...the blood."Z said shakily.

Syd had turned ghostly white and started to shake violently.

"Syd are you ok?...SYD"Sydney collapsed into Sky's arms just as the five figures appeared.

"GIVE US THE GIRL AND WE WON'T HARM YOU...TONIGHT"Said the tallest figure

"NO JUST BACK OFF"yelled Jack

"THEN WE'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY,PREPARE TO FIGHT"yelled a second figure


	6. Bridge over troubled water

_**Chapter 6-Bridge over troubled water**_

**The rangers and the figures charged at eachother all except for Sky who was still cradeling Syd in his arms.**

"GIVE US THE GIRL!"yelled one of the figures that was advancing in on Sky

"NO BACK OFF SHES WITH US."shouted Sky

"THEN YOU'LL WATCH YOUR LITTLE GREEN FRIEND SUFFER FROM HIS ON WORST NIGHTMARE."

Suddenly all the figures stopped fighting and turned to look at Bridge then they pointed their hands towards him and a stream of black light hit him straight in the chest.Bridge collapsed to the floor and the figures disappeared.

"BRIDGE"screamed Z as she ran over to Bridge who was now tossing and turning and yelling something about drowning.

BRIDGES POV...

"where am I?Hello guys can you here me?"

I'm begining to worry now,where did everybody go?hey whats that noise,it sounds like...

"NO"i can't move.

The water began to swirl around Bridge now.It reached his ankles and it felt like 1000's of icy needles.

"HELP GUYS HELP SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE."

The water was now up to his waist and it was still getting deeper.

"OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME I'M GOIN TO DROWN PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE."

NORMAL POV...

Z was yelling at Bridge to wake up she was even starting to shake him but he just wasn't waking.

"BRIDGE COME ON GET UP THIS ISN'T FUNNY,WAKE UP BRIDGE...BRIDGE PLEASE WAKE UP..."

Tears started to fall from Z's eyes and landed onto Bridge's heart.

BRIDGES POV...

The water is now up to his chin but suddenly...

"BRIDGE PLEASE WAKE UP.."

"Z...Z...I..IS T..THAT Y..YOU?"

I can hear Z shes crying...whats this white light.?Is this death?I don't want to die not yet.

Z's tear touched Bridge's heart and he started to glow white.

It feels so warm and...loving...

NORMAL POV...

Bridge woke up with a start and felt someone hug him...

"Oh Bridge your ok I thought we'd lost you."

"The water...I was drowning...I couldn't breath then i heard you calling me."

Syd woke up in Sky's arms and asked...

"Hey guys whats all the fuss about?"

"We'll tell you later Syd"said Jack looking towards the two rangers in eachothers arms.


	7. Freak of Nature

_**Chapter 7-Freak of Nature**_

**The rangers were sitting around a campfire by the lake.Z and Bridge were talking about the earlier events Jack was washing off his jacket in the lake and Sky was watching Syd who was staring into the fire totally oblivious to her surroundings.The silence between them was to much and Sky decided to ask the question...**

"Syd what happened earlier?"

"hmm,what are you talking about sky?

"Syd you know what I'm talking about,Why'd you suddenly just collapse and then wake up after Bridge was attacked?"

"I don't know I just felt dizzy and tired I guess it's just because it's been along day thats all"

"No I think it has something to do with those figures,they were after you Syd and you've been acting differently since...OMG Syd turn around"

"What?Why?"

Sky crossed the campfire and kneeled behind Syd and moved her hair from the back of her neck.Thats when his suspisions were confirmed.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what Sky?"asked Syd,who was totally confused.

"Syd do you remember when that figure grabbed your hair?"

"Yeah I do It hurt alot"

"Well I thought something was weird about the way he put his hand in his cloak after he let go"

"Sky what are you getting at?"

"Syd he drugged you"

Syd's hand flew to the back of her neck where she could feel a lump and a small scab about the size of a needle.

**_"So you figured it out did you,Clever little blue ranger aren't you.To bad you didn't hand her over when we asked and so little green boy had to suffer,so we'll ask again.Give us the girl."_**Said one of the figures who approached the rangers who were now all standing in a line in their unique fighting stances.

"not this again.What do you want with her?"Yelled Jack

_**"Thats non of your business now give her to us."**_

"NO"Yelled Z,Bridge,Jack and Sky together.

**_"Fine,then she can suffer "_**retorted the figures as they shot the same black light that hit Bridge earlier hit Z and knocked her down.Jack and Bridge flew at the figures and were thrown around the campsite.Sky and Syd ran to Z's side but when they got there she was tossing and turning and tears were streaming down her face.

Z's POV.

"Where am I? "

**"MONSTER."**

**"FREAK"**

**"YOUR A FREAK OF NATURE"**

"who's there?where are my friends?"

**"YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS"**

**"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM"**

**"YOUR A DISGRACE"**

**"YOUR A MISTAKE"**

**"YOUR A JOKE"**

"leave me alone.go away."I can't take this why are they saying these things I'm human just like everyone else.

**"YOUR NOT HUMAN YOUR A MONSTER AND MONSTERS MUST BE DESTROYED"**

" I'm not a monster I'm not I'M NOT"

Tears streamed down Z's face and she felt like she was being torn apart from the inside.

**"DIE FREAK!"**

Z screamed and the scream ripped her lungs apart.Her heart shattered and her mind began to explode.

Normal POV

"Z! Z! please wake up Z.Z come on please it's not real it's just an illusion wake up ."Syd's plees met screams of pain as Z began to die in a most painful way.

"Z come on think Z this isn't real come on Z please think about Bridge.He loves you Z don't leave him"Sky yelled over her screams and suddenly they stopped.

Z's POV

"Z please think about Bridge.He loves you Z don't leave him"

"Sky?Help me someone.Bridge.I love him to."

I have to wake up.This is not real its not real ITS NOT REAL.!

Normal POV

"BRIDGE!"

Z sat bolt upright and was engulfed in a sisterly hug from Syd.

"oh god Z I'm so glad your ok."

Z returned the hug but pushed Syd to the ground just as a beam of dark light shot straight at them

Z Syd and Sky regrouped with the others who looked liked they'd been kicked around a field.

**_"you rangers aren't as easy to break as we though but we will break you"_**with that the figures disappeared into the woods and Z flung herself into Bridge's arms and she cryed openly.

There were no attacks for the rest of that night and the rangers decided to get some much needed rest.

_**Note from Author.**_

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been busy writing another SPD story.well i hope you like this chapter sorry if any of you are confused but i promise everything will become clearer.Anyway please review my story or i might think i have no readers and I might just abandon this story and i don't want to do that so please send me a review.**


	8. Give up and give in

_**Chapter 8-Give up and Give in**_

After being trapped in this realm for 3 days now,the rangers were hungry dirty and Bridge and Z had become very distant from the rest of the group.

Sydney looked around at the faces of her friends.How could they stop the suffering? and Why did the figures want her? Syd looked at her hands and thats when it struck her. What did she have that the rest of them didn't? She could turn her hands into any element. Was that what they wanted her for to absorb something? But what? And why?

Before she could think of the answers 4 shots came flying through the air.Each shot made contact with the red,blue,yellow,and green rangers.Their screams of pain filled the air.

"Stop it!Stop it please!"Sydneys voice was drowned out by her friends screams.

A black crystal appeared infront of her.The glow from it was getting brighter with every scream.

_**"You know what you have to do Sydney"**_

_**"If you want to save your friends you will have to give up"**_

_**"Yes you will have to give in to the dark side"**_

"Syd don't do it"Sky's voiced was choked by another scream.

_**"Sydney the choice is yours,Your can join us and save your friends"**_

_**"Or you can run and they will die."**_

"Syd don't listen to them just run get out of here"Jack yelled with all his strength but Syd just smiled and shook her head.

"What do I have to do?"

_**"Good girl,place your hands on the dark crystal infront of you and absorb the evil energy"**_

"NO SYD DON'T DO IT RUN SYD YOU CAN'T"Z,Bridge,Jack and Sky began shouting and screaming at her but she wouldn't let them die.

She slowly raised her hands and placed them near the crystal.Suddenly she could feel the evil and a black light wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands down onto the crystal.She screamed and the light surrounding the other rangers disappeared.The black glow began to engulf Syd and she tried to pull her hands off.

Sky got to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards Syd.He reached out his hand but before he could touch her,the light completely covered Sydney's body.Darkness filled the realm and it exploded.Sky and the others were thrown back.When they opened their eyes they realised they were exactly where they had been before they were transported to the realm of nightmares.

They got to their feet and their gazes met on the same thing.

Sydney was hovering about 15 feet above them.She was dressed in a tight black catsuit and knee high boots.Her once shiney blonde hair was now a dull blonde with black streaks.

Before anyone could say anything,the figures surrounded Sydney and they all vanished.

"Sydney,no"Sky's voice wavered as he watched her vanish.

**Note from Author.**

**Sorry again for the slow update but i was spoiled for choice on what i could make happen next.Anyway I hope you like it.Please read and review.Thank you**

**Bye Bye**

**Luv ya**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Fighting to save you

_**Chapter 9- Fighting to save you.**_

Back in the command room the rangers are in distress about the new situation...

"we can't fight syd"

"Z we may not have a choice if she attacks we have to..." Bridge tried to be the voice of reason but it hurt him to say what they all dreaded.

"Why?"

"Why what Sky?" Jack stopped arguing with Bridge to talk to Sky.

"Why did she agree to touch that crystal? Why did she give in so easily?" Sky threw himself down on the couch.

"Syd's stubborn, we told her not to but she saw it as the only way to save us."

"I know Bridge but I should have been able to reach her, if I was faster..."

"Life's full of "If 's" Sky like what if Syd attacks the city, what do we do do we try and talk her out of it or do we take any action needed even if it means destroying her."

Sky and Bridge were both about to say something when the alarms went off and they were told to suit up.

"Well I guess were about to find out." Jack looked at his team as he said this and he knew this would be one of their toughest fights yet.

_**At the beach.**_

The figures from the nightmare realm were doing something to the sea and it was causing a huge wave to build up. The rangers arrived and Syd appeared before them.

"You will not pass me alive" Syd pulled her sword from it's holder and held it down at her side.

"Syd we don't want to fight you, your stronger than this Syd fight the evil." Jack took a step forward and Syd slashed him across the chest.

"HEY! I don't care if you evil that was un called for." Syd turned her head towards Z and when she raised her head her eyes were pure black. She smiled and lifted her hand into the air. The evil crystal had given her new powers because she now had Z suspended in mid air and was choking the life out of her. Bridge ran towards Syd and pushed her side. Z fell to the sand caughing and holding her neck. Sydturned on Bridge and slashed him with her sword then kicked him in the stomach.

Sky just stood there, he knew he should help his friends but Syd was one of his friends and he couldn't fight her could he? He looked up and saw the others fighting Syd.

Sky came up with a plan to convince her to turn back. He de-morphed.

"SYDNEY DREW" Everyone turned to see a de-morphed Sky walking to a very ticked off and armed Syd.

"SKY ARE YOU NUTS" Sky ignored Jack and stopped infront of Syd.

"Syd! I know your in there you have to fight" Syd seeing that her opponent was un armed dropped her sword and closed the gap between them.

"O.K I'll fight." with that she conected her fist to Sky's stomach and when he bent over she kneed him in the face and pushed him to the floor.

Jack and Bridge charged towards her but were blasted back by a black light coming from her palm.

"JACK,BRIDGE! You guys O.K?"Z put her hands on their shoulders.

"Yeah but Sky wont be..(Jack cringed as Syd kicked Sky in the back and sent him face first into the sand.)"

"I get what he's doin' (Z and Jack look at Bridge) He's letting Syd fight the evil by fighting him, but it's not workin' he needs help...COME ON SYD FIGHT IT!"

Z and Jack caught on and began shouting

"YOU CAN DO IT SYD" "COME ON PRINCESS"

Syd faltered and Sky saw this as his chance. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared down into her eyes.

"Sydney listen to my voice, I know you can hear me and I know it's hard but you have to fight this, you have to try."

A single tear ran down Syd's face and she closed her eyes. When she re opened them they were blue again. Suddenly Sky's knees gave way and he fell to the sand. Syd backed away as the others ran to him.

"Sky! get up come on weve gotta get out of here before that wave hits, we'll be killed." Bridge and Jack helped him up and Z went to Syd who backed away.

"Come on princess weve gotta go."

The wave was just metres from the beach and the rangers knew they wouldn't make it off the beach in time.

Syd took one look at her friends and turned towards the wave then looked at her hands. (the figures disappeared when they made the wave.)

Sky knew what she was thinking and begged her not to. She walked up to where Jack and Bridge were standing by his side. She looked into his eyes and after a couple of seconds, she closed the gap between them and they were locked in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke, she said she was sorry then she flew up in the air and created a shielded bubble around her friends then she out stretched her hands and created a black wall that held the sea back. as the pressure built Syd could hear her friends yelling for her to not do it but she closed her eyes and pushed.

_**Note from author...**_

_**I know the fight scene was pants but I really wanted to do it like this because it goes with the next chapters. Well hope you like it. Please review thank you. **_


	10. A Day at the Beach

_**Chapter 10-A Day at the beach.**_

Sydney Drew could hear the pain and fear in her friends voices. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave, but her friends were more important. She closed her eyes and she thought about the thousands of people that would die if she lived. If she backed away now she would kill her friends, her co workers. She would destroy everything.

A gasp escaped her lips as the force of the wave pushed her back into reality. The jolt caused the bubble around the others to vanish.

Syd screamed in anguish as she tried to force the wave down but the water just kept pushing into her wall.

She closed her eyes and she could feel their energy signatures.

The shadow figures appeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"BACK AWAY FROM THE WALL"

"YOU SERVE EVIL NOW NOT GOOD"

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT US"

Their voices rang in her head and for a split second she lowered her hands and the water began to come through the wall.

"FIGHT THEM SYD, YOU CAN DO IT COME ON FIGHT!" Bridge and the others began yelling and Sydney threw her arms back up and the water was again trapped behind the wall.

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT US"

"YOUR NOT STRONG ENOUGH"

"YOU WILL DIE"

"THEY WILL DIE"

Sydneys eyes flew open and she screamed at the top of her lungs...

" NO I WON'T LET YOU WIN"

The figures backed away and raised their hands towards Sydney's form. A black stream of energy came from each of them and the energy headed straight for her body.

Suddenly a blue shield appeared around her body and the black energy bounced off and hit the figures. They screamed in pain and disappeared.

Sky stood at the side and below Sydney his arm outstretched and his eyes focused.

The others ran to go get cruger and Kat because their morphers had been damaged when Sydney attacked them.

Syd and Sky were alone.

Syd was protecting Sky from the water and Sky was protecting Syd. She looked down and their eyes met.

She smiled. He smiled.

Then a pink aura filled the shield and Sky was thrown back.

When he lifted his head, Syd was still floating their but she was no longer dressed in the black cat suit and her hair was no longer dull. She was dressed in her SPD uniform and her hair was a brilliant blonde again.

The others arrived in time to see her let down the wall and absorb the water.

Her whole body became the sea and she waved to her friends before she threw her self into the sea and her body was scattered...

_**Note from author**_

**Is she dead? What will the others do? well you'll have to review to find out. Hope you liked it**

**Bye Bye**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Wash out

_**Chapter 11-Wash out**_

Silence fell across the group as they stared at the ocean.

No one spoke.

No one breathed.

They just stared.

Sky fell to his knees.

Bridge let a sob escape his lips.

Z began screaming and Jack threw his arms around her.

Cruger let out a growl and Kat let the tears fall from her eyes.

Suddenly Sky looked at the sea and he thought he saw...

No it wasn't possible.

He blinked and he realised it was true.

"SYD!" Sky ran as fast as he could to the sea. He threw off his jacket and began swimming out to sea.

"SKY!" Jack ran after his blue team mate thinking that he was going to drown himself but then he saw her.

Sky was swimming towards Sydney's motionless body.

Jack ripped off his jacket and began to swim to her.

Cruger watched the 2 rangers and when he saw what they were doing he sent Kat to get a medical team ready.

Bridge sat with Z reasuring her that everything was OK.

The waves were pushing Sky and Jack.

Suddenly a huge wave hit them and Syd went under water.

"SYD! SYD!" Jack began to yell then he heard Sky shout and saw him dive down.

Jack quickly followed and they were both pushing threw the depths of the sea.

Sky reached out his hand and grasped Syds in his own then he saw Jack do the same and they began to swim back to the surface.

Luckily Syd was really light and it didn't take them long to break the surface of the water.

They arose coughing and spluttering.

Sky wrapped one arm around Syd's waist and Jack did the same then they began to swim for shore.

"Hang on Syd. Were almost out" Sky looked at the small body between him and Jack and prayed that they weren't to late.

Once they were able to touch the floor they ran to the beach and placed Syd on the ground.

The medics hadn't arrived so Jack and Sky began to perform CPR.

They were breathing and pumping for about 5 minutes when suddenly Sydney began to cough up water.

Sky and Jack wrapped her in a hug but they were ushered away when the medical team arrived.

Sky reluctantly joined the others and they were taken back to base.

When they had filed their reports they were asked to wait in the rec room while the doctors checked over Syd.

_**Note from Author.**_

**Well? Are you glad I didn't kill Syd or do you think I should? Should I put some romance between Sky and Syd in here? Please tell me what you think.**

**I love to read your reviews and yes there will be more chapters depending on how many reviews I get so please Review.**


	12. Home Sweet Home

_**Chapter 12- Home Sweet Home**_

The rec room was in complete silence. Except the sobs coming from Z. Jack looked up from where he was standing in the door way, and he surveyed his team. Bridge had his eyes closed and was sitting cross legged on the floor, probably trying to sort out his emotions. Z was curled up on the couch crying, this broke his heart, he wanted to hold her but he knew she needed time to herself. Then his gaze fell upon Sky. He was a mess. His hair was still wet, his clothes dirty and he had a black eye from where Syd had punched him. In his hands was a magazine and Jack knew that on the front of it was a picture of Syd. That's when he noticed something else. He was crying. Mr By-The-Book Sky Tate, was crying. As he began to move towards the kitchen area, Kat came through the door. Everyone looked up and moved towards the door.

"Kat, how is she?" Jack asked

"Syd's body is responding to the treatment. She's breathing on her own which is a good sign, and her vitals are stable."

"But how is she?" again he asked.

"She's fine Jack. She'll be out of the infirmary in about a week."

At this everyone hugged eachother and began laughing, even Sky.

" Kat can we see her?"

Kat looked at Sky and smiled. She knew he had a thing for her.

" Yes, she should be awake now. Follow me." With that she lead the rangers to Syds ward room and let them go in.

" Hey guys." Syd's voice was a bit scratchy but she mearly cleared her throat and drank some water, then spat it out.

" Syd are you OK?" Jack asked sitting down on her right.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just think I've had enough water for a while." She began giggling but then she started to have a coughing fit.

Sky put his arms around her waist and lifted her into a seating position then gently rubbed her back. Once the coughing subsided she looked up at Sky and a smirk appeared on her face.

"What are you smirking about princess?" Z was the first to notice.

"Mr-By-The-Book here is filthy"

Sky looked down at himself then a smile appeared on his face. He was glad she was still the same Syd, he was glad she was picking faults again.

"Hey Syd, you shouldn't knock him, he got that dirty when you were kicking his butt and then him and Jack dived into the sea and pulled you out."

"I know Bridgey I know, and I owe you two my life."

"Syd you don't owe us anything."

"Jack's right were just glad your safe"Syd looked into Sky's eyes and then she gasped and threw her hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes."Syd, whats wong."Bridge and Z had left to go get her some real food and to inform the commander, so it was only Jack and Sky in there with her.

"I did that didn't I?"Tears streamed down her face but Sky looked confused only when Jack pointed to his eye did she realise what he meant.

"It's nothing really, it wasn't your fault Syd and it doesn't hurt."

"Your a terrible liar Sky." Jack said he'd be back in a second. When he was gone Syd was full out crying. Sky did the only thing he knew how. He sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap. He began rocking back and forth and strocking her hair. She clung to his jacket and closed her eyes. The tears stopped and Syd's breathing evened out. Sky gently lay her back in her bed and planted a kiss on her head just as the nurse came in to tell him he had to go.

_**Note from author**_

_**Sorry guys and galz for the slow update but I've been really busy lately. Anyway I hope you like it and please please review.**_


	13. Back and Bad

**Chapter 13- Back and Bad**

"Hey Syd, how you feelin' ?"

"I'm bored Z, really bored. When can I get out of here? I feel fine."

"Your out of here tomorrow after Kat finishes her tests" Jack sat at the bottom of her bed and gently squeezed her ankle. Sky was sitting on her right side and Bridge on the other while Z was perched at the bottom of her bed with Jack.

" Kat said that there's nothing wrong with me so why do I need more tests?" Syd pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You showed alot of power out there..."

"Sky's right I mean I thought only your hands could absorb and change into elements but your whole body absorbed the water..."

"What I was going to say is that Kat thinks that the energy from the crystal some how enhanced your powers, and she just wants to see if it was a one off or if it's permanent."

"Great, I'm a human guinea pig, what more could a girl want." Before anyone could say anything an explosion was heard and the base shook, a second later and the alarms and lights were going off.

"Whats going on?"

"ALL ABLE CADETS TO DEFENCE POSTS. ALL ABLE CADETS TO DEFENCE POSTS."

"Come on guys lets go! No Syd you better stay here"

"Jack I'm going with you I mean it."

"Ok then lets go"

The rangers ran into corridor and Z narrowly dodged a piece of the ceiling that had fallen down.

"Z you Ok?"

"I'm fine Sky."

"Guys we need to get to the command room."

"Erm, Jack I think thats going to be harder than you think look!" Bridge pointed to where the corridor was blocked off by fallen debris.

"Jack can you phase through it?" Z stood next to him.

"I should be able to" Jack ran straight through the debris and came back out a couple of seconds after.

"Ok Z you've done this with me before, come on." Z took his hand and Jack pulled her through the rubble. Bridge went next. Before Jack could phase back through the wall to get Sky and Syd, another explosion rocked the base. Sky threw up a force field to protect him and Syd as more debris fell from the ceiling.

"Syd you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"NOT FOR LONG"

Syd and Sky turned to see the figures from the nightmare realm standing there in the corridor. They instinctively got into fighting stances as the figures shot beams of black light at them. They covered there faces with their arms and waited for the impact but before it could they fet a hand on their shoulders and when they opened their eyes they saw Jack Z and Bridge standing over them.

"Thanks Jack I owe you one." Sky nodded his head towards Jack as he helped Syd off the floor.

"Yeah me too"

"No worries guys but we better hurry the base could crumble any minute."

They begun to run down the corridor and up the stairs when yet another explosion ripped through the base. Fire spread at the bottom of the stairs and the only way for them to go was up.

"Bridge can you sense where the commander and Kat are?"

"I can't get a lock on their energy signatures, theres to many emotions in this base."

"Through here" Syd kicked a door open and they saw more flights of stairs.

"Where are we?" Z was the second into the room.

"It's the old training room." Sky pulled a switch expecting the lights to come on but when they didn't they assumed that the last blast knocked out the west side's generator.

" OK so what are we doing in here, we need to find the commandor."

"I know that Jack but downstairs is on fire and I've got a feeling that the corridor outside is blocked."

Syd waled over to the 3 katana's hanging up on the wall.

"Bridge Sky, can you help me?"

"Sure"

Syd Sky and Bridge each grabbed the handles of the swords and turned them until there blades pointed to the ceiling.

Suddenly a rumble was heard and the wall moved to reveal aother corridor.

"Woah!"

"Jack close your mouth your catching flies" Jack shoved Z in the arm and before any of them could say anything more the fire broke through and filled the room with flames and smoke.

"GUYS WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Bridge give me your water bottle." Syd held her hand out while she covered her face with her free arm.

"What?"

"Give me your watter bottle."

The flames had backed them into a corner and they began to choke from the smoke.

"Syd Kat never got to do her tests we don't know if you can do it again."

"Sky we don't have a choice. i have to try. Bridge give me your water bottle."

"Syd I won't let you."

"Sky I'm not going to let you guys die." With that Syd grabbed the bottle from Bridge and poured the water into the palms of her hands. She felt the cool liquid flow through her veins.

Before anyone could protest she threw herself over the flames.

**Note from Author.**

Well, did you like it? Plz Plz Plz review.


	14. Princess of Darkness

_**Chapter 14- Princess of Darkness**_

As the fire disappeared, and the smoke began to clear, the rangers held their breaths.

"Come on Syd. Come on." Sky muttered under his breath as he clenched his fists by his sides.

Suddenly the room was filled with a pink glow and when it softened they could see Syd floating in the air about 2 foot from the floor, her head bowed and her eyes clossed. When the last of the pink light disappeared into her body, Syd inhaled a sharp breath and opened her eyes. Before she could open her mouth to say anything she fell straight on to her backside.

" Syd your OK!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah I'm fine Bridge" Syd smiled at Sky as he held out his hand to help her up. As soon as her hand made contact with his, a feeling of electricity passed through them and they let go, immediately feeling the need to have that feeling back.

"So guys what do we do now?"

"Well we have three choices, 1- we can try and fight who or whatever is attacking the base in our current forms. 2- We can stay in here away from the fight so we can come up with some sort of a plan and 3- We can follow that passage way and run the risk of it collapsing in on it and we die of suffocation." Z finished her list by counting their options on her fingers.

"So either way were screwed" Jack leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

Suddenly another explosion rocked the base. Sky pulled Syd towards him and he pushed them both against the wall.

Bridge was thrown across the room and Jack pulled Z out of the way just as a huge chunk of the ceiling came crashing down. Screams rang out through the base. Syd threw her hands to her head and her knees gave out underneath her.

"Syd, whats wrong. Syd?" Sky kneeled on the floor as the building continued to be rocked by explosions.

"It hurts Sky it hurts."

"What hurts Syd?"

"Not being able to kill you rangers." Syd pushed Sky away with so much force he hit the wall at the other end of the room. Jack and Z looked at her in surprise and shock while Bridge helped Sky up.

"Whats gotten into you Syd?" Z began to approach her when she was blasted into Jacks arms by a stream of dark energy. Syd began to laugh but it wasn't her typical bubbly giggle it was a dark menacing laugh and as she was laughing she raised her hands into the air and was engulfed with the same light that engulfed her in the nightmare realm. The rangers regrouped and watched in horror as Syd once again changed. Her hair was once again a dull blonde with black streaks and her uniform had been replaced by a tight black catsuit and knee high boots.

"Uh oh not again..." Bridge instinctively moved backwards and tried to pull Sky with him but the blue ranger wouldn't be swayed instead he moved towards Syd. Syd however looked unfased and smirked at the approaching blue ranger.

"Have you come to rescue me Sky, have you come to save your pretty pink princess?"

"Snap out of it Syd I know you can do it." He held out his hand towards her. Syd looked at his hand and slowly raised her own towards it.

"Sky..." She grasped his hand and just as he was about to say something she sent a wave of black electricity up his arm and through his body.

"Get over yourself." She held out her free hand and caught the others in the same elecrtical beams.

"Will you miss me?" She began to taunt the rangers.

"Who are you?"

"Jack you know who I am...I'm your worst nightmare."

" Cadet Drew, release the rangers this instant.

Without turning around Syd smiled.

"Hello Cruger, we meet again."

Syd released the other, who collapsed to ground breathless and in pain. Syd began to strole towards Cruger who raised his sword. He was already morphed so the rangers couldn't see the emotions playing across his face.

"Cadet Drew. Sydney. Stop where you are." When she wouldn't stop, he raised his sword high in the air and brought it down towards her head.

"NOOOO!" Sky yelled even though it hurt like hell. However the blow never reached her head as Syd grabbed the blade of the sword and in one move, shattered it and grabbed Cruger by the neck and lifted him off the floor.

"You see Cruger, you never could match up to my strength could you, and your rangers are so pathetic that they couldn't even take out Grumm. But look at me, I'm just a little girl and I've taken out all of your rangers, I've broken your precious sword and I know hold your life quite litterally in my hands. So I think I deserve a reward don't you."

"Syd what are you doing, put the commander down." Z and Jack began yelling and all the while Sky and Bridge were lost for words. This wasn't Sydney Drew. It wasn't their bubbly girly girl princess.

"Who are you and what have you done with Syd?" Sky struggled to get to his feet which was made all the more difficult as yet another explosion ripped through the base.

" I Sky, am the Princess of Darkness!"

**Note from Author.**

**Well what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? SHould I delete the story? Should I keep it? So many questions but I'll only get the answers if you review. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Luv Ya **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. A fight to the death

_**Chapter 15- A fight to the death**_

"You see Sky, your precious pink princess was just the type of vessel I needed."

"What are you talking about? Where's Syd?"

"Oh don't worry, she's alive. Barely. You see Sky if I am to completely regain my powers I had to enter someone who could absord the dark energy without it killing them. Miss Drew was the obvious choice, I just had to wait for an opportunity to arise. So imagine my luck when that oaf Grumm sent a dimention monster. I just had to get my shadows to lead you to my resting place"

"The crystal ! " Bridge's eyes flashed with realisation.

"Thats right Bridge. I knew that if she had to choose between herself and her friends, she'd obviously choose her friends. Why? I have no idea. But hey what do I care, in a matter of minutes the transfer will be complete and your Sydney Drew will no longer exist."

"You Witch give her back!" Z charged at Sydney only to be thrown into the wall. However Z was ready as she duplicated and sent her four duplicates at the princess. The princess dropped cruger and drew her sword then she sliced threw the duplicates.

"Bridge, Sky, help the commander, I'm goin' help Z" Sky and Bridge lifted the commander up and moved towards the door, only to be stopped by the princess's shadows.

"Not these guys again"

Sky threw up a shield as the shadows began firing dark energy at them.

Meanwhile with Jack and Z

Z was engaged in a hand to hand battle with the princess, while Jack slowly crept up behind her with a staff.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Jack?" the princess turned to face Jack and didn't see Z's eyes glow as she duplicated.

"No. But They do" Jack pointed behind her where 6 Z's were standing. Jack swung the staff at her legs and the princess hit the floor only to be piled on by the Z duplicates.

"Let me go or Sydney dies" Z almost looked like she was going to let her go but then the princess's eyes turned blue.

"Z, Jack. You've got to destroy her."

"Syd?" Jack placed his hand on Z's shoulder then turned to look at Sky and Bridge who were being beaten by the shadows. Even though they had destroyed 3 of the 5 the shadows had the upper hand.

"Z Please. There isn't much time. I can't fight her any longer you have to destroy her." Tears formed in Syds eyes.

"But Syd it will destroy you."

"I know Jack but there isn't any other way. Please Jack Please."

"There has to be another way. There just has to be."

"Z there isn't, do it before she takes over again. DO IT DO IT NOW!"

Z took the princess's sword and raised it above her head.

Sky looked over to see Z about to kill Syd and he dropped the shield and ran over to her. Jack jumped infront of him and held him back.

"No Sky. It's the only way" Sky watched in horror and Syd screamed and Z brought the sword down.

The building shook and Z's duplicates vanished. Syd looked around and saw Z still holding the sword. She slowly nodded to Z and Z took a swing at her. Suddenly a scream ripped through the room but it didn't come from Syd.

"Z!" Jack released Sky and he ran to Z who was now lying in a pool of blood and a large burn mark covered her stomach.

Syd sat on the floor shaking. She felt someone take her in their arms but she couldn't turn to look at them.

Her ears ringing with Z's scream was the only thing she was aware off. She wasn't aware of the blood streaming from her mouth. She wasn't aware of her breathing stopping. She wasn't aware of her heart ceasing to beat. She wasn't aware that the princess had died inside of her. She wasn't aware that Sky had lifted her into his arms., or that Bridge and the commander had destroyed the remaining shadows or even that she had raised her hand to her chest. That she had drawn the crystal from inside her heart and raised it into the air or that when she destroyed the crystal the base was restored. The only thing she was aware of was the world going black.

Note from Author

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

This is not the end of the story not unless i dont get any reviews.


	16. Heartbreak

**Chapter 16- Heart Break**

The rangers had no time to contemplate what had just happened as Z and Syd needed immediate medical attention. Sky lifted Syd back into his arms and hurried out of the door towards the medical bay closely followed by Jack who was carrying an unconsious Z and Bridge who had the commandor hanging onto his shoulder.

As the rangers ran through the corridors there minds and hearts raced.

**Sky's POV**

Come on Come on. Faster. Run faster. I can't lose her. God help me. Please let her live. Don't let her die. I never got the chance to tell her how I feel. This is all my fault I should have stopped her from touching that crystal then none of this would've happened. Please Syd don't leave me. We need you. I need you.

**Normal POV**

Sky shuddered at the thought of never being able to hold her in his arms again and he unconsiously pulled her closer to him.

Jack looked down at the brunette in his arms. His oldest friend. His best friend. His sister. No what he felt for her was more than love for a sibling. He truly loved her.

**Jack's POV**

Z i'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. That should have been me. I'm the red ranger how could I let this happen. God please save her. Please don't take her away from me. Z come on babe hold on were almost there. You've gotta make it you've just got to.

**Normal POV**

Bridge felt confused and dizzy. Jack and Sky were projecting their emotions to strong and he could hardly sense Z or Syd anymore and that scared him.

**Bridge's POV**

This can't be it. This can't be the end of the power rangers. We have to stay together we have to be a complete team. Please don't let Syd or Z die. Please save them. How could we go on if Z wasn't there. She's so confident even after all she's been through shes a rebel and she doesn't let anyone push her around, and I respect that. And Syd. Oh god Syd. She's like my little sister. She's perfect. She's smart, beautiful, talented and shes one of my oldest friends. It can't be over it just can't.

**Normal POV**

They reached the medical bay and Sky practiacally ran straight through the doors.

"KAT. KAT WE NEED HELP." Sky yelled as he layed Syd onto one of the beds and Jack did the same for Z and Bridge with Cruger.

"Sky what... Oh my. What happened?"

"Can we wait until after Syd and Z are seen to to discuss that."

Kat nodded at Jack and began setting the equipment up while the medic staff attatched them to various machines. Including heart monitors. Suddenly Syd flatlined.

"NO!" Kat moved to check her breathing and found that there was none. Panic coursed through the room. Kat grabbed the defibrillator pads and sent shock after shock through Syds petite body. Another medic pumped oxygen into her lungs through an oxygen mask. For Sky time slowed. His eyes focused solely on Syd. He could hear his heart racing in his chest. Like an army marching to the sound of a huge drum. Fear. The very emotion flooded his veins. Each breath came slowly and shallow. Tears stung his eyes. His knuckles turned white. His fists shook. A million voices rang in his head. Non of which he could make out. Time stopped. In that instant he realised just how much Syd meant to him. If she died now his life would have no meaning. He loved her. God how he loved her. He pushed through the haze and flew to her side. Grasping her tiny hand in his he prayed for her life. Jack was watching the chaos unfold from his place at Z's side. Bridge didn't know what to do. Who to be with. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned he came face to face with the love of his life. Sophie. He instantly fell into her arms as she provided him with the comfort he so desperately needed. An almost silent beep could be heard but fortunately Kat super hearing picked it up. Syd's heart began to beat again. Slowly at first and quiet weak but then it picked up abit and she took a long deep breath. An uproar errupted in the medical bay. People laughed, cried and hugged. Sky Jack and Bridge thanked God for saving her, but the danger wasn't over yet.

**Note from Author.**

**Sorry guys for the slow update but I'm back. Well what do you think? I tried to make this chapter emotional, did it work? Anyway plz plz plz review or there won't be another chapter. Luv u all oh and can you please check out my new story in the 3 ninjas catagory called fear pain and love? I'd really appreciate it thank you.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	17. Affairs of the heart

**_Chapter 16._**

An hour later and Kat and the medical team had successfully stabled Z and Syd however their male team mates had alot of questions about what had happened to the girls and so Kat decided to run the security tape from earlier that day.

To say that Kat was shocked beyond belief at what she was witnessing would be the biggest understatement of the year. Here she was viewing Sydney Drew attack the commander as though she was merely swatting at a fly. Then to see Z attack her as though she was Grumm himself was completely baffling to her. Even the lads seemed to have a difficult time viewing the battle from an outsiders point of view. But what really crushed them all was seeing Syd battered and bruised pinned down by Z's duplicates and begging for Z to just kill her. Sky unconsiously clenched his fists and tightened his jaw as he saw Jack grab him and stop him from running to Syd as Z raised the sword above her head and prepare to bring it down upon Syd's head, however the blow never came as the building on the tape was once again rocked by another explosion, and as Z made the second attempt to kill a now hysterical Syd, Sky's pain filled cry could be heard through the speakers and Kat began to tear up but before she could do anything she saw a blue orb fly across the room from Skys outstreched hand and hit Z in the stomach, where she flew back and hit the ground in a pool of her own blood. The rest of the tape flew by in a blur as Sky realised that it was not only Syd's powers that had been amplified but his own aswell.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack swung his arm towards the tape to emphasise his point.

"1'm not sure but it appears that your powers are growing."

"Kat we need answers what could have triggered this off?"

"It could be any number of things Sky but I would like to run some tests on all of you as soon as Syd and Z are out of the infirmary of course."

"And when will that be?"

"In about a week Bridge. But for now I think you 3 should get some rest, after all you've had a tough day and Grumm seems to be taking a break for now so you might aswell enjoy it"

"With all due respect Kat I just want to check on Syd" with that Sky exited the command room and headed towards the infirmary.

_**In the infirmary**_

Sky walked in and shuddered at the silence in the room. The amount of times the team had been in here because of the injuries sustained in battles and yet he'd never hated this room more than he did at that moment. His eyes wandered around the room, across the white walls, past the sheltered window, across the floor and up to their beds.

The two most important women in his life were lying in hospital beds wearing plain, loose fitting hospital gowns, hair messy, and hooked up to various machines. First he walked over to Z's bed. When he first met Z he was disgusted by her and couldn't believe that Cruger had let a thief, a criminal become a ranger but as time went by he began to respect her and she became very much like a sister to him. Next he walked to Syd's bed. Sydney Drew, the SPD Princess. Never a golden lock out of place and yet here she was, hair a mess, no make-up, chipped and brocked nails and wearing a very unfashionable gown that did nothing for her figure, and yet Sky still thought that she was the most beautiful girl ever. No. Not girl, woman. Yes thats right, Sydney was no mere girl she was a talented, smart beautiful woman whom had captured his heart.

Sitting down on the chair next to her, Sky carefully took her hand in his and let the emotional walls he had kept up for so long, fall down. He could't stop the tears from falling, he couldn't stop the sobs escaping, and truth be told he didn't want to. He was sick of hiding his feelings, he was tired of always being in control, he just wanted to be happy. And thats when he realised that the only times he was happy was with Syd. She was his goddess, his princess and at the same time she wasn't his at all. Well he was going to change that. With that in mind he stood up and planted a soft kiss on both Syd's and Z's foreheads, he left the infirmary, but not without looking back at Syd and whispering,

"I love you Syd and I'm going to make you mine."

With that he left and failed to notice the small smile that crept onto Syd's lips.

_**Authors Note.**_

**Hey guys n galz, I'm really really sorry for the slow update but I had major writers block but hey I'm back now. So what did you think? Did you like it? Please Please Please Review I can't stress how much your reviews reflect on the progress of updates. And I also love hearing what you think so tell me what I've done right, what Ive done wrong and what you'd like to happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**THANK YOU!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **


	18. Never Know

**Chapter 18---- NEVER KNOW**

A week later and Syd and Z were released from the infirmary with strict orders to take it easy.

Z sat alone in the rec room one night just watching the stars with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Jack silently phased through the wall and walked up behind her.

" Hey Z..." before he could say anythin the cup of hot chocolate came flying at him and phased straight through him. Z sat there with a surprised look on her face and Jack was flapping his arms around like a mad man.

" That was so cool. I guess my powers are amped up aswel."

Jack sat across from Z and after a minute of silence he took a deep breath and spoke.

" Z erm theres something that I've been meaning to tell you." Z looked up into his eyes with a confused look on her face but she nodded for him to continue.

" Z we've known eachother for years and I've always concidered you to be like a sister to me. But recently my feelings for you have changed and Ive had to re evaluate my feelings and Z I, I... " Jack was now standing with his back to her his fists clenched by his sides and he ran one hand through his hair.

"Jack. Theres something you need to know. Jack I..."

" Z I love you."

" I love Bridge"

"WHAT!" "What?" Z was sure that china could have heard Jack yell.

"Z I love you so much and I know you love me to..."

"Jack your right I do love you..." Jack smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

" But only as a brother. Im in love with Bridge"

Jacks smile turned to a look of pure hurt as he dropped his hand and took a step back.

" How long?"

"What?"

" How long have you loved Bridge?"

" Since we were transported to the nightmare realm and he was attacked."

" Does he feel the same?"

" Well when we were there he said he loved me but..."

"He lied to you Z, when you were in the infirmary and Syd flat lined he didnt go to you he went to Sophie."

By now Z was in tears and Jack reached his hand out to put it on her shoulder but she pushed him off.

" Z Im sorry that he lead you on but you know that I'm here for you don't you.."

"Get out." Z's voice was so quiet that Jack almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

" Get out."

"Z. I..."

"I don't want to hear it Jack just get out and leave me alone." Jack just stood there shocked. When he planed this talk out in his head he never imagined it to go this way. Jack was to busy in his own world that he didn't notice Z slowly walk towards him and by the time he did he was to late to stop it happening.

---SLAP--- Z's hand made contact with his left cheek and a red hand print was left.

"I said get out. I don't want to see you again go away get out get out GET OUT!" Jack literally ran out of the rec room and when Z saw him go she collapsed to the floor and her whole body wracked with sobs. She just sat there and cried until she exhausted herself and she fell asleep right there in the middle of the floor. If she'd have stayed awake for 5 more minutes she would have seen Bridge enter the rec room and pick her up and take her to her bed. If only she wasn't asleep she would have known that Bridge tucked her into bed and left but not without planting a kiss on her forehead. And because she had fallen asleep she would never know that as Bridge walked out of the door he whispered the words she longed to hear...

" I Love You Z " ...

But now she'd never know.

**Authors note.**

**I appologize for the slow update but for the past couple of months I've been in and out of hospital so I haven't had time to update but now I'm back home I'll try and update more often.**

**So what did you think and be honest. I can't wait to hear what you think but Ill only be able to do that and improve my story if you review so please please please REVIEW!**

**Thank you I love you all.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **


	19. Sweet dreams, or not?

**Chapter 19- Sweet dreams... Or not!**

4:00 in the morning on a Saturday and the SPD base was quiet and still. That is apart from one lone figure stalking the corridor to the yellow and pink rangers room. Typing in the code the figure opened the door and stepped inside, chuckling slightly at the sight before him.

Z was sprawled out on her bed, her yellow duvet tangled around her and a yellow pillow discarded on the floor. Her dark hair was tied back in a messy bun and her pajamas consisted of a baggy grey shirt and yellow and white stripped trousers. Rolling his eyes the figure moved his gaze to the pink ranger.

Syd however was the complete opposite of her yellow counterpart. She was lying on her right hand side, nestled under her pink duvet which covered her body just below her hips, with her beloved stuffed elephant, peanuts, tucked under one arm while the other lay ontop of her duvet. Her blonde curls lay about her head framing her make-up free face. The figures eyes traced over her body and took in the sight of her nightwear. Syd was wearing a loose fitting nightgown that ended about mid thigh, it was baby pink and had a white bow tied to the end of each spaghetti strap.

Once again the figure chuckled at the sight of the two women that he had chosen to be his guinea pigs they were completely different and yet he was fascinated by both. Raising his hands, black smoke appeared in each and he directed the two dark clouds towards the girls. When the smoke was absorbed into them he bowed slightly whispering, " Sweet dreams ladies... or not" with that he vanished and the base was once again silent. That is until the two rangers in question began thrashing about in their beds.

**Z's head. (Just before the black smoke entered her head)**

Z was at a picnic with the other rangers and they were all laughing and messing around. Sky was chasing Syd who had run off with his SPD hand book, Jack was stuffing his face on the picnic food. And Bridge and herself were playing a game of frisbee. It was a rather hot day and the sun was shining brightly on the field through the clear blue sky. They had music playing in the background and it was just a brilliant day. Suddenly a dark cloud came across the sky and Z stopped what she was doing. She looked around and found that she was no longer in the field but she was on the peak of a mountain and there was fire all around her. Also her friends had disappeared and she was alone. Shaking, Z began to look around but she found that she couldn't move and in the distance she could hear voices, the closer they got the louder they got. She now recognised them as the voices from the nightmare realm and she tried to cover her ears with her hands at what they were saying.

_**FREAK**_

_**LOSER**_

_**YOUR PATHETIC**_

_**YOUR A WASTE OF TIME**_

_**GO AWAY**_

_**LEAVE THERES NO ROOM FOR FREAKS HERE**_

_**WEIRDO**_

_**WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!**_

**Normal POV**

Z was now thrashing about in her bed, whimpering and tears were streaming down her face. Meanwhile Syd was in a nightmare of her own.

**Syd's head. (Just before the black smoke entered her head)**

Syd had managed to drag the others to a shopping mall and she was collecting clothes excitedly. The boys were siting on the bench outside the changing rooms clearly bored but she didn't care, Z was looking at the selection of jeans when she suddenly disappeared. Syd was puzzled but she went into the changing rooms regardless. She was trying on her fourth ourtfit when suddenly the lights in the changing room went out. The dark had always freaked her out and she reached for the handle only to discover that it wasn't there anymore. She spun round hoping to find a way out when she heard a sinister laugh and then a rumble. She was now very scared and her fear intensified as she realised that the walls and ceiling were closing in on her. She reached for the metal bracelet and tried to transform into the element but to her dismay her powers wouldn't work and when she punched the wall she was only met by a jolt of pain as her knuckles split. The only thing she could do was scream and scream she did.

**Normal POV**

Syd was shaking and screaming, her covers tangled around her and her left hand was dripping blood. Meanwhilein Z's nightmare ...

**Z's head.**

The voices had intensified and Z couldn't take anymore. Suddenly she saw a figure step towards her and she began pleeding and begging for help. The figure mearly stepped towards her and swiped at her face with a sharp nail and blood flooded through the cut. Then in one swift motion it put its claws on her shoulders and although she was begging for it not to, the figure pushed her over the cliff.

**Normal POV**

Z was now screaming and a gash had appeared on her face. Syd was now choking as though she was having the air crushed out of her which she was...

**Syd's head**

There was now about 2 inches between her and the wall infront of her and the one behind her. The air in the room was becoming thin and her screaming had drained her She placed her hands on the walls as though it would stop them but it didn't. Suddenly a figure appeared infront of her and she began begging it to help her. However the figure just laughed and wrapped a claw around her neck. Syd could feel her neck bruising and hot tears fell faster from her eyes. With one last laugh the figure let go and Syd gasped for breath, looking up she saw the figure touch the walls then move his hands together before disappearings. Suddenly the walls gave one last grunt before closing in faster.

**Normal POV**

Suddenly both girls jolted out of their heads. They were both crying and shaking. Looking over at eachother they nodded in a silent agreement, put on their slippers and nightgowns and headed out the door to the common room. Once there they looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:00, it'd be another 2 hours before Sky, Jack or Bridge would be up, but they couldn't bear to be in their rooms any longer, so they walked to individual chairs and finally let the tears fall freely, completely oblivious to the cuts and bruises that now covered them.

**Authors Note.**

**I personally really like this chapter. I couldn't decide whether to give the nightmares to Syd and Z or Sky and Bridge but I decided on the girls because they would be much more emotional and nightmares tend to have greater affects on girls. (not being sexist its been proven) So anyway what did you think? I need some ideas for my next chapter for instance I need to know who I should make find the girls and what state they should be in. BTW it's saturday in the story and it's their day off. So Please please please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL LOADS.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	20. It's all in your head or is it?

**A Nightmare to remember chapter 20**

* * *

**It's all in your head...or is it?**

Boom hummed to himself as he walked into the rec room intent on grabbng something to eat before his shift started, however he was stopped in his tracks as his gaze fell on the two female members of B squad.

Elizabeth "Z" Delgado sat huddled on a chair with her hands covering her ears rocking back and forth while mumbling something to herself, and across from her Sydney "Syd" Drew was in no better shape. Her tiny figure was curled up on the sofa and she had her arms wrapped protectively around her waist, her whole body wracked with sobs and shivers.

"Oh my god, Z? Syd? Stay here I'm going to get help" With one last worried look Boom bolted out of the rec room and towards the male cadets rooms. Jack was further down the hall so he settled for Sky and Bridge.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock KNOCK KNOCK BANG BANG.

Boom's knocking became frantic until a disheveled blue ranger opened the door, his green counterpart close behind.

"WHAT!" Came Sky's fierce command. That is until he saw the worried look on Boom's face.

"Boom what's wrong? What's happened?"

"It... It's t-the g-girls. S-syd and Z..." Before he could say anymore Sky and Bridge has disappeared back into their room to grab their night gowns and in 3 seconds flat were standing outside in the corridor.

"Where?" One word. One look from Sky was all it took.

"Rec room. I'll get the commander and Kat"

That said Sky and Bridge were running through the base to the rec room. When they got there they were shocked at the condition of their female team mates and friends. No words were exchanged between the men as they moved quickly towards the girls. Bridge taking Z and Sky, Syd.

"Z?" Bridge reached a hand out to her and she recoiled and screamed at him to shut up and leave her alone.

"Z it's me Bridge. talk to me Z." Bridge gently took hold of her shoulders and that's when she freaked out.

"NO NO DON'T PLEASE DON'T. NO DON'T PLEASE DON'T PUSH ME DON'T PUSH ME PLEASE." She had jumped from the chair and had backed up so far that she hit the wall behind her and began to cry. Bridge was lost.

"What happened to them?" His question wasn't aimed at anyone in particular but he wished someone had the answers.

* * *

Meanwhile Sky knelt down in front of Syd and took in the site of her. He made to move her hair from her face but Syd recoiled hard and fell off the sofa landing hard on her back.

"Please don't hurt me. Please no. Don't. DON'T HURT ME."

"Syd I'd never hurt you. It's Sky remember Syd."

Syd just shook her head and continued to shake and cry.

"Sydney Kyra Drew look into my eyes this instant.

Syd stopped shaking and looked at Sky. Realisation flooded her mind and she threw herself into his chest.

"Shhhh it's ok Syd it's ok. I've got you."

"What happened?"

"N-N-Nightmare."

10 minutes later both girls had calmed down and had repeated the events of their nightmares to Sky, Bridge Jack, Kat and the Commander

Well they had calmed down until they stood up and came face to face with their reflections.

"Oh my god"

"Syd what's wrong.?" Sky came to her side as soon as he heard her yell.

"My neck. Oh my god I thought it was just a dream."

"There's nothing wrong with your neck Syd it's fine."

"No it's bruised look!" With that she brought her hand up and gasped at the injury to her knuckles.

Z didn't do any better when she saw the large gash on her face she couldn't understand why Bridge couldn't see it and yet Syd and herself could.

Sky Jack and Bridge were all worried about their female team mates.

What really happened? and Why are they seeing injuries that aren't there?

They seemed to reach the same conclusion at the same time for when they looked up 2 words came from each of their mouths

"Nightmare Realm"

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Hey guys im soooooooooo sorry for the really slow update but for the past 4 months ive been in and out of hospital so i havnt had chance to updat however im back now so you can expect frequent updates from now on.

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? I'll only know if you review so please please do. Thanks to all my loyal readers i love you all.

Read and Review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. All gone

"Kat please tell me you know what is wrong with my cadets"

"Sir physically there is nothing wrong with them, mentally and emotionally well that's a different story. They are exhausted, their blood pressure is through the roof, they have reported nightmares and are now suffering from paranoid delusions. I'm still waiting for the tox-screens to come back, that will tell us if they are infected with any poisons or toxins."

"Do you think it could be some effect to their exposure in the nightmare realm?"

"Possibly, but none of the boys have reported any of these symptoms"

"So someone has deliberately targeted Cadets Drew and Delgardo?"

"It seems that way, sir if I could make a suggestion, I think that Syd and Z should remain here, under surveillance, I don't think, that with their current emotional states that they should be allowed to fight. Not until I can find and treat whatever it is that they are suffering from"

"I believe you are right. I will inform them as soon as possible"

* * *

**In the rec room.**

Syd and Z were sitting on the couch in slacks. The boys were in the room, reading, eating and playing on the games consoles. Syd shifted in her seat while Z closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. They could hear murmers, whispers.

"You're pathetic"

"Worthless"

"You shouldn't even be here"

"Why are you even a ranger"

"You'll never be good enough for him"

"Loser"

"Criminal"

"Barbie girl"

Syd groaned. Z placed her hands over her ears. The voices just got louder and louder. Suddenly Syd stood up and turned on her male team mates.

"Can't you hear that? It's so loud!"

"Hear what Syd?"

"The voices don't tell me you can't hear them, they are shouting at us!"

"Syd calm down, there are no voices, no one is shouting, look around it's just us in here"

"Sky she's telling the truth, I can hear them too!"

"Z I'm telling you there are no voices!" Syd sank to the floor covering her ears. "Make them stop, please make them stop"

"Jack get Cruger and Kat!"

"No need Cadet Tate" Kat and Cruger were standing in the rec room door way. Kat had a 2 vials of white liquid in her hands. She knelt down infront of Syd.

"Syd here drink this it will make the voices go away"

"Are you sure?"

"Im positive" Kat handed the vial to Syd who quickly swallowed it. She then gave the other vial to Z. Within minutes the girls began retching. The black smoke was forced from their bodies.

"How do you feel?"

Syd and Z stood up and walked to the mirror on the wall. Their bruises and cuts were gone.

Z looked at Kat. "Much better thanks"

"Have the voices gone?"

"Yes"

"The cuts?"

"All gone"

The rangers, the commander and Kat breathed a sigh of relief, however somewhere someone growled in frustration.

"Damn it, they shouldn't be free! They are mine!"

* * *

A/N OMG its been like 3 years since I updated this, well heres another chapter, I hope you like it let me know. READ and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xxxxxxxx


End file.
